1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for displaying a vital sign and more particularly for facilitating the check of biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of displaying biological information such as blood pressure or electrocardiogram, some techniques have been developed to allow the biological information to be easily checked. There is a technique for displaying an event mark at a time position corresponding to electrocardiographic data during an attack on a trend graph of an electrocardiographic parameter such as heart rate or ST level (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1: JP-A-Hei 4-352939 (FIG. 8).
According to the technique, it is possible to determine when attacks occurred, for example, with the event marks. That is, according to the existing technique, it is possible to obtain information about when abnormal values of biological information appeared.
In a medical site, however, a technique to allow for easy visual acquisition of more comprehensive biological information in addition to the determination of individual abnormal values may be demanded.